fathertedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Crilly
Father Ted Crilly (sometimes referred to as 'Father Fluffybottom') is one of the three parish priests working on Craggy Island, a small island off the coast of County Clare, Ireland. He seems to be the head priest on the island, as he is the only priest who is seen saying Mass or carrying out his clerical duties. Biography Early life Ted was born around 1950 in Ireland. Not much is known about his childhood, however he did study theology at the seminary, St. Colm's. He seemed to be bullied by the other priests there, being teased for wetting the bed and being given the nickname Father Fluffybottom due to some downy fluff growing around his posterior. He eventually graduated and became a priest. Whist working in an unknown parish, Ted stole donations from a charity which was funding a poor child's pilgrimage to Lourdes, and using this money, travelled to Las Vegas for a holiday. As punishment, Ted was evicted from his then parish and sent to work on Craggy Island. Life on Craggy Island When Ted arrived on the island, he met Father Jack Hackett, an elderly, drunken priest, Father Dougal McGuire, an incredibly dim-witted idiot and Mrs. Doyle, the tea-obsessed housekeeper. Ted was unhappy on the island, surrounded by eccentrics and people he didn't respect. He has been told that he will only leave the island if all the money that he stole has been accounted for, which suggests that he stole a lot. He and Dougal slowly grew towards each, and, despite their bickering, Ted admitted that he and Dougal were friends. Ted stayed on the island for at least three years, although it is likely he was there for much longer. Eurovision entry In 1996, Ted and Dougal entered Eurosong 1996, with their song 'My Lovely Horse'. Although they were successful and went forward for the Eurovision Song Contest, the competition was rigged by the organisers, who picked the worst song to minimise the chances of Ireland hosting the competition next year. Their plan was successful, as Ireland managed a total of zero points at Eurovision, much to Ted's embarassment. Physical description Ted is famous for his 'mane' of silvery-grey hair, which he keeps short, and has a slightly crooked nose. He has blue eyes and is nearly always seen wearing his priest uniform, a dark blazer and trousers with the trademark dog-collar. Although never seen, Ted has some 'downy fluff' growing around his posterior, which causes him great embarassment and was teased about it whilst at St. Colm's. When asked of he ever shaved it off, he said that he couldn't get a razor that reaches far enough. Personality and traits Ted is a natural born leader, as he proved when he led seven other priests through the women's laundry section of a large department store without being seen in December, 1996. He has been known to care for others and, in the laundry department, carried an injured priest to safety. However, he has said he doesn't respect his parishiners, although he does not let on whilst talking to them. However, Ted is usually kind to the majority of people, but he easily gives into temptation, particularly money. Ted is also extremely selfish, as he showed when he stole huge amounts of money from a charity, and covered it with a story of resting his money in a "shadow account". Ted has always dreamed of fame and fortune, and his ultimate goal is to appear on television. He has done this several times, however, he has embarassed himself each time. He has been known to go to any lengths to get his hands on money, even rigging a raffle so that the organisers (Ted and Dougal) won. Ted is continually lying to people, even people he is fond of, and usually is convincing enough to riggle out of nearly any awkward situation. He has also been known to lie to his superiors, e.g. Bishop Brennan. Abilities and skills *'Leadership Skills': Ted is a natural born leader, and many people come to him looking for advice and support. He showed his leadership skills when he led a group of seven other priests out of the biggest laundry store in Ireland without being seen, for which he recieved a Golden Cleric Award. *'Musical Talent': Ted is capable of playing a guitar, and has an adequate knowledge of musical notes. He has been described as having a beautiful voice, and is more than capable of writing a song. *'Intelligence': Ted is quite clever, and is usually the one who comes up with plans and schemes that work quite well. He is also very pursuasive, and usually talks people into doing something. *'Impersonator': Ted, along with Jack and Dougal, have won the All Priests Stars in Their Eyes Lookalike Competition, and is famous for his portrayal as Mother Teresa. *'Ludo Champion': Ted and Dougal are champion ludo players, however, ludo does not aquire much talent or skills. *'Footballer': Ted has been known to play football while he was in St. Colm's, and coached his team to victory in the All Priests 5-a-Side Over 75s' Indoor Football Challenge Match. Relationships Father Dougal McGuire Ted has always seen himself as superior to Dougal, and he finds him incredibly annoying and irritating, especially when Dougal makes an idiotic comment. However, Ted does have a certain level of affection for Dougal, as seen when they sleep in the same room every night, and Ted admitted to Dougal that the pair were friends. Ted also has a certain father-like relationship with Dougal, and was in tears when Dougal became a milkman and had to think for himself. Ted also acts as a mentor for Dougal, and often corrects him and puts him back on the right track. Occasionally Ted may lose it with Dougal and start shouting and being aggresive towards him, however, this doesn't happen very often, and Ted is usually quite patient with Dougal. Father Jack Hackett Ted has never really liked Jack very much, as Jack is always very violent and aggresive towards him. However, Ted does tend to Jack's needs and cares for him, despite the fact that he is risking injury. However, it seems that Ted wants Jack to die, as when he does, Ted and Dougal will recieve £250,000 each. Mrs. Doyle Bishop Leonard Brennan Father Larry Duff Islanders Category:Priests Category:Males